


Открылась бездна

by WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: Обычный вечер обычного уральского города в сентябре 1959 года (нет).
Relationships: Лена Черничкина/Володя Большаков
Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134053
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Открылась бездна

**Author's Note:**

> Это дарк. Если вам нужны спойлеры — читайте примечания в конце текста.
> 
> Мнение персонажей не всегда совпадает с мнением автора.
> 
> Сеня читает стихотворение Михаила Ломоносова «Вечернее размышление о Божием величестве».
> 
> Беклемишев читает девяностый псалом — его используют во время панихиды и отпевания.

    

Этот сентябрьский день удался с самого утра: казалось, лето вернулось в суровые уральские края.

Огромное безоблачное синее небо было под стать Леночкиному настроению. Даже ссора Вали и Зины, соседок по комнате в общежитии, не особенно расстроила, потому что давно уже стала привычной. Валя — аккуратистка, она ненавидит беспорядок. А Зина, вернувшись за полночь с очередного свидания, разумеется, не утруждает себя тщательным раскладыванием личных вещей по своим местам.

Каждая из спорщиц пыталась перетянуть на свою сторону Лену, но она не поддавалась на провокации, так как дружила с обеими.

У Вали Лена научилась готовить вкусную шарлотку из черствого черного хлеба и яблок и штопать чулки так, что было совсем незаметно, что их чинили.

А Зина в те вечера, когда точно знала, что на свидание не пойдет, давала Лене поносить свои шикарные вещи. Например, на сегодняшнюю встречу с Володей Большаковым Зина выделила Лене белые чехословацкие туфельки на высоком каблуке — почти такие же носила красавица-актриса в одном иностранном фильме. Разумеется, на работу в поликлинику Леночка отправилась в своих стареньких коричневых ботиках, а туфли Зины взяла с собой, чтобы переобуться вечером — перед тем, как увидит Володю...

***

Володя!.. Он-то и был главной причиной превосходного настроения Леночки сегодняшним утром. Как только она вспоминала открытое улыбчивое Володино лицо, широкие плечи, сильные руки — тело тут же охватывала сладкая истома, хотелось петь, танцевать, улыбаться, обнимать весь мир.

Познакомились они случайно и абсолютно банально — на танцах. Леночка не очень хотела туда идти — согласилась лишь потому, что в тот вечер собрались потанцевать и Валя, и Зина. Подобное единодушие между ними случалось редко, и его стоило поддержать.

Володя тогда тоже попал на танцы совершенно случайно. Просто задержался грузовик из Города-без-Названия, где Володя жил и работал. Рейсовые автобусы туда, разумеется, не ходили; чтобы скоротать время в чужом городе до прибытия попутного транспорта, пришлось отправиться на танцы.

Поначалу Володя собирался весь вечер простоять у стены: настроения развлекаться не было. Но, когда музыканты заиграли нежную и жаркую «Голубку», не выдержал — и пригласил на танец незнакомую девушку, о которой абсолютно ничего не знал. Ею и оказалась Леночка.

До конца вечера они танцевали только друг с другом.

С тех пор прошло два года. Десять месяцев назад Володя сделал Леночке предложение и стал ее официальным женихом. Они собирались пожениться, как только Володе дадут отдельную комнату в общежитии, — начальство обещало расщедриться поближе к Новому году.

Встреч с Володей Леночка ждала с замиранием сердца. Его поцелуи и объятия с каждым разом становились все жарче и настойчивее, заставляя ее трепетать от ужаса и восторга.

Больше всего Леночка боялась, что однажды Володя захочет зайти слишком далеко. Конечно, она не сомневалась, что откажет: иной поступок недопустим для сознательной советской комсомолки — строительницы коммунизма. Но объятия Володи иногда вызывали настолько бурные чувства, что все остальное, даже долг перед родной страной, казалось неважным.

Наверное, правильнее всего было бы вообще отказаться от встреч с женихом до того дня, как они подадут заявление в ЗАГС. Но это выглядело бы недоверием комсомолки к товарищу по партии — и даже, пожалуй, мещанством. Встречаясь, сознательные советские молодые люди беседуют не о чувствах и физической близости — они обсуждают, как сделать лучше жизнь родной страны и побыстрее построить коммунизм во всем мире...

Честно говоря, во время своих коротких встреч Володя и Леночка ни о чем подобном не разговаривали — но это только потому, что им катастрофически не хватало времени. Володя вырывался из закрытого Города-без-Названия в расположенный неподалеку обычный город, где работала Лена, совсем ненадолго и всегда торопился вернуться. Так что говорили они быстро и не особо толково — больше целовались.

Леночка в Городе-без-Названия не бывала еще ни разу: посторонние могли туда попасть только по спецпропускам. Нечастые исключения делали лишь для ближайших родственников тех, кто в этом городе работал. Впрочем, за свою судьбу после замужества Леночка не беспокоилась: медсестра найдет работу где угодно, даже в самом закрытом городе.

Ей, конечно, было очень интересно, как живут секретные физики: порой любопытство прямо-таки разбирало. Утешало лишь то, что комнату Володе обещали дать уже к Новому году, так что ждать оставалось недолго.

***

Шагая на работу в поликлинику, Лена улыбалась всем встречным — и солнце улыбалось вместе с ней.

Уральский город, поначалу показавшийся суровым и неприветливым, за три года стал близким и родным.

Лена родилась и выросла в теплом, солнечном селе в Краснодарском крае. Ее отец был председателем колхоза, мать — агрономом.

Но Леночка не хотела всю жизнь прожить в родных местах, хотя они и были прекрасны, — она мечтала о суровых далеких краях и трудовых свершениях. Окончив сельскую школу, Леночка получила в колхозном правлении паспорт, уехала в ближайший райцентр и поступила там в медучилище. Завершив образование с красным дипломом, на распределении попросила отправить ее туда, где трудно, потому что понимала: настоящей комсомолке иначе нельзя.

Деды и бабушки совершили Великую октябрьскую социалистическую революцию, открыв единственно верный путь для всех трудящихся Земли. Отцы и матери раздавили фашистскую гадину — чудовищное орудие мирового империализма. А у советской молодежи пятидесятых годов своя битва — битва за победу коммунизма во всем мире. Чем больше сил комсомольцы отдадут этому сражению — тем быстрее придет счастье для всех честных людей планеты. Увиливание от трудностей — это дезертирство и предательство дела мирового пролетариата...

Если честно, Лена думала, что ее пошлют на целину, однако получилось иначе. Пришлось ехать в незнакомый уральский город. Что ж, советской власти лучше знать, где молодежь нужнее!

Со временем Лена вполне освоилась в незнакомом месте, нашла друзей и любовь. А узнав, что неподалеку находится секретный город физиков, и вовсе перестала жалеть, что не поучаствовала в великом деле освоения целины.

И в самом деле, распашка диких земель — это забота о настоящем, о том, чтобы нигде и никогда больше не понадобились продуктовые карточки, чтобы люди навсегда забыли значение слов «дефицит» и «очередь». А в Городе-без-Названия готовили будущее — открывали человечеству дорогу в космос, к Великому Кольцу Миров, о котором Иван Антонович Ефремов так прекрасно рассказал в романе «Туманность Андромеды». А будущее всегда важнее настоящего.

***

Рабочий день в поликлинике выдался на удивление спокойным. Похоже, горожане решили использовать редкое осеннее тепло для прогулок, а не для визитов к врачу.

Чудесная погода повлияла даже на доктора Беклемишева. Он выглядел совсем не таким мрачным и язвительным, как обычно.

Александр Орестович был для Леночки загадкой. Сутулый, седой и морщинистый, с железными зубными протезами, доктор казался глубоким стариком; Леночка очень удивилась, случайно узнав, что ему только сорок девять лет.

Несмотря на неказистый внешний вид, Беклемишев знал столько всего, что Леночка просто диву давалась. Не человек, а ходячая энциклопедия!

Большую часть времени он вел себя удивительно — ну вот просто по-старорежимному! — вежливо и обходительно. Когда доктор был в таком настроении, Леночка чувствовала себя аристократкой из книги, написанной в XIX веке.

Однако иногда на Александра Орестовича что-то находило. Даже в такие минуты он не кричал, но говорил настолько ехидным и язвительным тоном, что у Леночки все валилось из рук. Она чувствовала себя бестолковой и нескладной коровой и с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не заплакать.

.Но это было бы еще полбеды: приступы дурного настроения случаются если не у всех, то у многих. Гораздо больше пугало Леночку то, что доктор пил — нечасто, но страшно.

Примерно раз в полгода он брал недельный отпуск за свой счет. Поначалу Леночка не задумывалась о причинах этого ¬— до одного страшного дня, когда, возвращаясь в общежитие с работы, увидела Беклемишева под скамейкой в городском сквере.

Решив, что Александру Орестовичу стало плохо, Леночка бросилась к нему, чтобы поднять, усадить на скамейку и вызвать «Скорую помощь».

Остановилась на полпути, почувствовав запах перегара и услышав жуткий мат — о существовании настолько чудовищных ругательств Леночка прежде даже не подозревала.

Совсем растерявшись, она закричала:

— Александр Орестович! Это я, Лена Черничкина! Я ваша медсестра!

Лежавший на земле заляпанный грязью человек, вонявший мочой и перегаром, открыл глаза — они оказались красными от прилива крови — и сказал почти обычным своим тоном:

— Идите домой, Леночка. Встретимся в понедельник в поликлинике.

Леночка подчинилась, так как не знала, чем может помочь; доктора она побаивалась, и когда он был абсолютно трезв.

В понедельник Беклемишев вел себя совершенно так же, как и обычно, ни словом, ни жестом не напомнив о недавней встрече в сквере.

Но Леночка никак не могла забыть этот жуткий случай. В конце концов она не выдержала и, взяв с Володи слово молчать обо всем, что услышит, рассказала о странном поведении доктора.

Володя ненадолго задумался, а потом решительно кивнул:

— Все понятно! Сидел твой доктор. Долго сидел...

— Где?!.. — оторопела Лена. Встретив удивленный взгляд Володи, она почти сразу же поняла, что он имел в виду, однако еще больше растерялась: — Но... за что?!.. Александр Орестович не похож ни на вора, ни на мошенника, ни на бандита...

— Без причины у нас не сажают, — сказал Володя веско. — Подумай, что плохого мог совершить врач из бывших.

Лена, немного поразмыслив, догадалась, но не стала ничего говорить Володе. Слишком жуткой была мысль, что эрудированный и вежливый доктор Беклемишев когда-то занимался антисоветской деятельностью.

Впервые увидев Александра Орестовича после страшного открытия, Леночка с трудом сдержала дрожь. Но совместная работа сплачивает накрепко: увлекшись приемом пациентов, Лена и думать забыла, что с Беклемишевым что-то не так.

Поразмыслив еще немного, она решила, что несправедлива к доктору. Да, много лет назад он совершил преступление, но если получил свободу и возможность работать по специальности — значит, раскаялся в содеянном и полностью искупил вину. Долг каждого советского человека по отношению к тем, кто исправился, — не напоминать о прежних ошибках, а, наоборот, относиться дружески и уважительно, как к равным себе.

Именно так Леночка и вела себя с Александром Орестовичем. Впрочем, ни на перепады его настроения, ни на нечастые, но регулярные запои это не повлияло.

Однако сегодня, в не по-уральски погожий день конца сентября, Беклемишев был особенно вежлив и дружелюбен. Увидев в конце рабочего дня, как Леночка переобувается, даже пожелал ей приятного вечера. Леночка с улыбкой ответила тем же.

***

Сердце Леночки стрелой летело к городскому автовокзалу, куда прибывали грузовики, привозившие Володю из Города-без-Названия.

Увы, тело двигалось гораздо медленнее. Честно говоря, ходить на каблуках Леночка не умела. Тот факт, что шикарные туфельки Зины были на два размера больше, чем Леночкины ноги, еще больше усложнял ситуацию. Не помогали даже старые газеты, набитые в носки туфелек.

Так что, шагая к автовокзалу, Леночка чувствовала себя канатоходцем — даже голова немного кружилась. Это ощущение было крайне неприятным.

Покачиваясь на высоченных каблуках, Леночка размышляла, как зарубежным актрисам удается так ловко передвигаться на столь неудобной обуви. Скорее бы уж свершилась мировая революция! После полной победы коммунизма можно будет свободно общаться с иностранцами — и расспрашивать красавиц-актрис обо всех тонкостях хождения на каблуках...

Подумав еще, Леночка решила, что у передвижения в неудобной обуви тоже есть хорошие стороны. Низкая скорость ходьбы позволяла внимательно рассматривать всех встречных прохожих: мам с малышами, компании детей постарше, старушек — и влюбленные парочки...

Ахнув, Леночка постаралась ускорить шаг.

***

Она пришла к месту встречи точно в назначенное время.

Автовокзал, как всегда, был переполнен людьми, но еще издалека Леночка увидела пустоту на том месте, где обычно останавливался грузовик из Города-без-Названия.

Такое случалось: порой Володя задерживался. Но приезжал всегда, когда обещал, пусть и опаздывал немного. Если узнавал, что не сможет, то обязательно звонил на проходную общежития, где жила Леночка.

Сегодня звонка не было, иначе комендантша тетя Гуля бы обязательно предупредила. Значит, нужно немного подождать...

Леночка отошла к стене магазина «Продукты» и прислонилась к ней. Ноги немного дрожали: все-таки ходить на каблуках было очень неудобно. И как Зина и иностранные актрисы это выдерживают?..

***

Стрелки часов, висевших на фонарном столбе, показывали, что Леночка ждет уже полчаса. Грузовик так и не появился.

Чтобы скоротать время, Леночка смотрела через стеклянную витрину на очередь, стоявшую в магазине за дефицитом, — издалека не удавалось понять, за каким именно.

Огромная пышнотелая продавщица Марья Ивановна управлялась с очередью, словно дрессировщик — с львами. Даже сквозь стекло до Леночки доносились вопли:

— Куда лезешь, зар-раза?! Я тебе покажу — без очереди!.. Ишь чего удумал, лишенец! Не больше килограмма в одни руки, я сказала!.. Дама, не хамите, вы не дома! Ох, как же вы мне надоели...

Леночка закусила губу, испытывая почти физические страдания от каждого крика продавщицы, и в который раз задумалась: откуда на сорок втором году Советской власти появляются такие, как Марья Ивановна?!.. Неужели они не понимают, что каждый дурной поступок отдаляет окончательную победу коммунизма во всем мире?!..

Да, разумеется, и хамоватая Марья Ивановна, и комендантша тетя Гуля, тайком сушившая сухари на общежитской печи, и алкоголик доктор Беклемишев, и стиляги, и чиновники-бюрократы — это пережитки прошлого. Многие тысячелетия правящий класс мучил честный трудовой народ, и за сорок лет нельзя полностью исправить зло, которое совершалось так долго.

Но иногда Леночке казалось, что большинство людей, сохраняющих в себе пережитки прошлого, даже не пытаются исправиться. Это по-настоящему пугало, ведь угнетенный пролетариат, живущий в мире капитализма, сейчас внимательно смотрел на Советский Союз, брал пример с его жителей и, не жалея сил, работал ради окончательной победы коммунизма. Какой же пример показывали своим страдающим собратьям по классу советские люди, которые вели себя недостойно?!..

Леночка попыталась представить, как после победы мировой революции в этот уральский город приедут представители, например, французских трудящихся, чтобы узнать, как живут простые советские люди, — и вздохнула. Что подумают гости, увидев орущую Марью Ивановну, мешок с сухарями, который тетя Гуля хранит в столе, пьяного доктора под скамейкой в сквере?!..

Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что после победы коммунизма во всем мире пережитки прошлого исчезнут очень быстро. А сейчас, пока они еще существовали, Леночка ощущала себя бойцом, который не только сражается за себя, но и заменяет нескольких ленивых и бестолковых солдат. Поэтому старалась жить так, словно именно сейчас на нее смотрят все рабочие капиталистических стран — и красавица-актриса в белых туфельках на высоченных каблуках...

***

— Добрый вечер! — От размышлений Леночку отвлек знакомый голос. — Вы тоже пришли полюбоваться чудом природы?

— Добрый вечер, Сеня. — Она обернулась, подавив вздох разочарования. — Нет, я здесь... по другой причине.

— Володю ждете, — вздохнул Сеня.

— Да. — Леночка не собиралась ничего скрывать, хоть и знала, что этим причиняет собеседнику боль. — А что за чудо?

***

С Сеней Фридманом, настоящим ленинградским интеллигентом, Леночка познакомилась три недели назад, когда он приехал, чтобы сделать для главной газеты города на Неве серию статей о жизни советского Урала.

Одна из журналистских дорог привела Сеню в женское общежитие. Там он увидел Леночку — и как потом повторял много раз, влюбился с первого взгляда.

Леночке Сеня тоже понравился — но исключительно как друг и настоящий интеллигент. А любила она Володю, о чем честно сказала в ответ на Сенино предложение руки и сердца.

Сеня воспринял отказ Леночки с достоинством и попросил разрешения остаться друзьями. Она, разумеется, согласилась. С тех пор они иногда сталкивались в городе и недолго болтали, но более близкого общения Леночка старалась избегать. Мало ли что люди подумают! Да и Володю расстраивать не хотелось...

Узнав обо всем, Зина (все-таки порой она вела себя как настоящая мещанка) схватилась за голову и заорала:

— Дура! Выйдешь за Сеню замуж — в Ленинграде жить будешь, а не в этой дыре!

— Выйду замуж я за Володю, — спокойно ответила Леночка. — Мы будем вместе работать — и совсем скоро сделаем этот чудесный город таким же ухоженным и красивым, как Москва и Ленинград.

Зина скривилась, но больше ничего не сказала.

***

— Какое чудо, спрашиваете вы?! — Сеня расплылся в улыбке. — Только не говорите, что сегодня вы ни разу не смотрели на небо!

Леночка хотела горячо возразить, подняла голову — и ахнула от восторга.

В темном вечернем небе мерцало красно-оранжевым, бледно-розовым и светло-голубым светом северное сияние.

— Ух ты! Сказочная красота! Невероятно! — Слова, подходящие для выражения чувств, нашлись не сразу и все равно получились какими-то куцыми. — Но... как же так? — Леночка вдруг вспомнила школьные уроки географии. — Южный Урал — это ведь не Заполярье. Здесь не бывает северного сияния даже зимой. А сейчас только начало осени!

Сеня расплылся в улыбке:

— Я сам поначалу удивился. Но созвонился с учеными — и они все объяснили. Сказали, что и на Южном Урале такое иногда случается: еще Ломоносов отмечал, что полярное сияние возникает в верхних слоях атмосферы в результате электрических разрядов. Так что мы с вами, Леночка, счастливчики — видим исключительно редкий, но абсолютно естественный природный феномен.

— Здорово!

— Да! И любоваться этой красотой лучше всего отсюда. Северное сияние мерцает в северо-западной части неба, а автовокзал, где мы сейчас стоим, находится на холме на северо-западной окраине города.

— Повезло нам!

Некоторое время они, затаив дыхание, смотрели на восхитительное зрелище, любуясь переливами света.

— Добрый вечер, молодые люди! — От созерцания небесных красот их отвлек доктор Беклемишев, державший в руке пустую сетку-авоську. — Вы последние? Говорят, в этом магазине выбросили... — Он вдруг умолк, внимательно глядя на Сеню, а потом нахмурился и произнес очень странным тоном: — Что вы забыли в этих краях? Решили и здесь поохотиться?!.. — Осекшись на полуслове, тряхнул головой и продолжил совсем иначе: — Скажите, молодой человек, кем вам приходится Лев Самуилович Фридман?

К немалому удивлению Леночки, услышав этот простой вопрос, Сеня побледнел, закусил губу и ответил, отчетливо произнося каждое слово:

— Это мой отец.

На лице доктора появилось странное выражение. Он сжал руки в кулаки и осведомился ничего не выражающим тоном:

— И... где сейчас ваш батюшка? Большим начальником стал, наверное?

Сеня вздрогнул, побледнел еще сильнее и отчеканил:

— Мои родители были репрессированы в тридцать седьмом. Год назад они реабилитированы посмертно за отсутствием состава преступления.

Леночка ахнула. Она никогда раньше не видела детей врагов народа — и от души порадовалась как тому, что родители Сени на самом деле ни в чем не виноваты, так и тому, что люди узнали о них правду, пусть с запозданием на много лет. Да, молодая Советская власть иногда совершала ошибки — но все это в прошлом...

С лица Александра Орестовича исчезло всякое выражение. Несколько минут он стоял, покачиваясь, словно кукла-неваляшка. Потом пробормотал себе под нос что-то по-латыни. Затем спросил:

— А... вы как же? В детдом пошли?

— Нет, повезло. Меня усыновила моя двоюродная тетя — Лия Соломоновна Фридман. Ее муж погиб в Гражданскую, детей у них не было, вот и...

— Та самая Лия Соломоновна Фридман, которая построила всех профессоров и создала принципиально новую систему работы педиатров? — спросил доктор самым старорежимным своим тоном. — Я не имел чести ее знать, но достойные люди, которые... попали в наши края позже меня, отзывались об этой даме с огромным уважением.

— Лия Соломоновна не дама, а товарищ! — не выдержала Леночка. — Дамы были при царизме, а сейчас все товарищи!

— Да, — Беклемишев скривился, — как же это я забыл... Ну так вы последние, молодые люди? Или за вами кто-то еще занял, но отошел?

— Мы вообще не стоим в очереди. — На лице Сени снова появилась улыбка. — Мы любуемся северным сиянием.

— Что за чушь! На Южном Урале его не бывает!

— Здесь все бывает! — Леночка тоже улыбнулась. — Оглянитесь, Александр Орестович!

Он так и сделал.

В следующий миг Леночка едва сдержала крик ужаса — так страшно изменилось лицо доктора. Одной рукой он зажал себе рот, другой оперся о стену магазина. Некоторое время стоял неподвижно, потом оторвал ладонь от рта и хрипло спросил:

— Так вы говорите, это северное сияние?

— Да, — ответил Сеня. — Исключительно редкий, но абсолютно естественный природный феномен. Ученые все объяснили.

Александр Орестович побледнел как смерть, потом размашисто перекрестился и начал громко декламировать:

— Живущий под кровом Всевышнего под сенью Всемогущего покоится, говорит Господу: «прибежище мое и защита моя, Бог мой, на Которого я уповаю!» Он избавит тебя от сети ловца, от гибельной язвы, перьями Своими осенит тебя, и под крыльями Его будешь безопасен; щит и ограждение — истина Его.

Не убоишься ужасов в ночи, стрелы, летящей днем, язвы, ходящей во мраке, заразы, опустошающей в полдень...

Леночке показалось, что Беклемишев сошел с ума — настолько диким выглядело его поведение. Иметь дело с сумасшедшими, несмотря на медицинское образование, пока не приходилось, и она замерла в растерянности, с надеждой глядя на Сеню.

Он, однако, тоже повел себя странно. Сказал негромко:

— Всю блокаду моя тетя провела в Ленинграде. Меня отправила к дальним родственникам в Горький, а сама эвакуироваться отказалась, хотя могла... Она тоже была репрессирована, хоть и намного позже моих родителей — по «делу врачей». Тетю арестовали накануне ее семидесятилетнего юбилея. Отсидела четыре года; после реабилитации вернулась в Ленинград... совсем не такой, как прежде. Я ухаживаю за тетей, а в мое отсутствие за ней присматривает¬ соседка Ганна Петровна, она очень хорошая и ответственная...

— Это уже неважно, молодой человек, — хрипло сказал доктор. — Ничего уже неважно...

Он зашептал что-то себе под нос.

— Наверное, вы правы. — Сеня словно пробудился от сна. — Нужно не горевать о прошлом, а смотреть в будущее! Вот оно — перед нами! — Он поднял руку к небесам, где сказочно прекрасным светом мерцало северное сияние. — Строки, которые вы процитировали, тоже великолепны, но, по-моему, тут уместнее Ломоносов...

Сеня набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и начал декламировать:

Открылась бездна, звезд полна! Звездам числа нет, бездне — дна...

Сеня читал как можно громче и отчетливее, стараясь не думать, при каких обстоятельствах познакомился с его родителями этот жуткий старик.

Леночка, затаив дыхание, слушала дивные строки и любовалась чудом природы.

Александр Орестович, просидевший в лагерях, в том числе самых секретных, без малого двадцать лет, очень хорошо понимал, что означает прекрасное свечение в осеннем уральском небе. Он читал заупокойную молитву за всех — за православных, за иноверцев и за атеистов, за невиновных и за виноватых, за живых — и за тех, кто, как ликвидатор Кыштымской аварии Владимир Большаков, уже закончил свой путь на этой земле.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст посвящается всем погибшим и пострадавшим в ходе Кыштымской аварии — третьей по масштабам (после Чернобыля и Фукусимы) ядерной катастрофы в истории человечества.
> 
> Случилась она 29 сентября 1959 года в закрытом городе Челябинск-40 (ныне Озерск) на химкомбинате "Маяк". 
> 
> После взрыва поднялся столб дыма и пыли высотой до километра, который мерцал оранжево-красным светом. Это создавало иллюзию северного сияния, и именно так объяснили челябинские газеты удивительный феномен.
> 
> Правду об аварии Советский Союз рассказал только летом 1989 года.


End file.
